themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew 25:21
Matthew 25:21 is the ninth song on the album The Life of the World to Come. Bible Verse His master replied, 'Well done, good and faithful servant! You have been faithful with a few things; I will put you in charge of many things. Come and share your master’s happiness!' NIV Translation Lyrics They'd hooked you up To a fentanyl drip To mitigate the pain a little bit I flew in From Pennsylvania When I heard the hour was coming fast And I docked in Santa Barbara Tried to brace myself But you can't brace yourself When the time comes You just have to roll with the blast And I'm an eighteen-wheeler headed down the interstate And my brakes are going to give And I won't know till it's too late Tires screaming when I lose control Try not to hurt too many people when I roll Find the harbor freeway And head south Real tired Head kind of light I found Telegraph Road I'd only seen the name on envelopes Found the parking lot And turned right I felt all the details Carving out space in my head Tropicanas on the walk way Neon red Between the pain And the pills trying to hold it at bay Stands a traveler going somewhere far away And I am an airplane tumbling wing over wing Tried to listen to my instruments They don't say anything People screaming when the engines quit I hope we're all in crash position when we hit And then came to your bedside And as it turns out I'm not ready And as though You were speaking through a thick haze You said hello to me We all stood there around you Happy to hear you speak The last of something bright burning Still burning Beyond the cancer and the chemotherapy And you were a presence full of light upon this earth And I am a witness to your life and to its worth It's three days later when I get the call And there's nobody around to break my fall Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"I had to leave tour and cancel a tour date to go say goodbye to my mother-in-law who was dying and I wrote this song for her later." -- 2012-01-21 - Tipitina's - New Orleans, LA *"I wrote the chorus on an airplane when I was going to California to say goodbye to someone dying too young. I wrote the rest of the song about six months later in a hotel room in Northhampton, when the sting of her death was still fresh. It is my tribute to a mother whose absence is still felt daily by all who knew and loved her. I miss her so much." -- 7/29/2009 - The Life of the World to Come: a film by Rian Johnson, liner notes Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2009-10-10 - Queen Elizabeth Hall - London, England *2009-10-11 - Ruby Lounge - Manchester, England *2009-10-15 - Magnet - Berlin, Germany *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2010-04-16 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2010-06-07 - Macewan Hall - Calgary, Alberta *2010-06-13 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-03-26 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2011-03-29 - KEXP Session - Seattle, WA *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-11 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2011-05-28 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2011-05-29 - King Tut's Wah Wah Hut - Glasgow, Scotland *2011-06-21 - The Detroit Bar - Costa Mesa, CA *2011-06-24 - Soho Restaurant and Music Club - Santa Barbara, CA *2011-07-13 - 1982 Bar - Gainesville, FL *2012-01-21 - Tipitina's - New Orleans, LA *2012-01-22 - Central Square Records - Seaside, FL *2012-07-03 - Folk Music Center - Claremont, CA *2014-01-19 - Rock for Roe at the Pinhook - Durham, NC *2018-05-28 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2018-09-12 - Meow Wolf - Santa Fe, NM *2019-05-04 - Bronson Centre - Ottawa, ON *2019-09-09 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2019-11-09 - Slaktkyrkan - Stockholm, Sweden *2019-11-10 - Rockefeller - Oslo, Norway *2019-11-15 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2019-11-20 - Button Factory - Dublin, Ireland Videos of this Song *2011-06-21 - The Detroit Bar - Costa Mesa, CA Category:The Life of the World to Come songs Category:The Life of the World in Flux songs Category:Video